


"I Missed It Too"

by sapphic_civil_whore



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Handcuffs, Light Angst, top!scully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphic_civil_whore/pseuds/sapphic_civil_whore
Summary: Mulder and Scully have been dancing around their renewed sexual tension for weeks. Scully has a question about Mulder's remark about the handcuffs. (Yes this is inspired by that season 11 promo video)





	"I Missed It Too"

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically what it says on the tin, Mulder and Scully featuring some handcuffs.  
> This is my first X-Files work and my first time writing something this hetero and also writing something this long.  
> I have spent the entire week thinking about that handcuffs remark in the promo and this is what came out of it.  
> All mistakes are my own!

They had just finished filing paperwork for another case when Mulder had suggested Scully come over for a movie night like they used to have before he was abducted, and before the heartbreak that had followed it. The friendly banter had returned between them since being reinstated into the FBI and they were both treading on the uncertain ground of flirting, the sexual tension as high as it had been before they originally became lovers.

That was how Mulder and Scully had ended up sat on Mulder’s couch with some beers and a crappy sci-fi film playing on one of the cable movie channels. They weren’t really paying attention, if they were they would have found too many criticisms, instead they were focused more on their conversations, mainly about how life had been treating them after their split.

However, one thing had been on Scully’s mind for the past few days, she had made a casual remark about how Mulder ‘operated well with his hands cuffed behind his back’, and his reply had been somewhat flirtatious. She had spent more time than she would care to admit reflecting over what his intentions where and also revisiting many of her fantasies about what they did together for all of those years. She decided to speak now or forever hold her peace.

“Mulder, that joke you made earlier about the handcuffs…” Scully trailed off nervously, instantly regretting the words leaving her mouth.

Mulder smirked, “What about it?” he asked elbowing her playfully in the side. She hit him back and they both laughed briefly feeling the tension between them slowly dissipate.

“Do you miss it?” their playful banter had given her a new wave of confidence, and his playful tone made her want him more than she cared to admit, she should feel ashamed that she was wet already, but it had been a long time, and she had a feeling she knew where this conversation would take them.

“Miss what exactly? The way we used to be together or the handcuffs in general?” Mulder flirted, he knew that Scully was probably plotting all the ways she could murder him and get away with it. He knew she wanted a simple conversation and he wasn’t sure if that was what he wanted to give her just yet, he knew just how into him she was when he was being playful, tormenting her to no end. He knew how wet it made her. Over their years together he had tested the theory time and time again. At this he felt a sudden surge to his cock and had to mentally scold himself, he knew now wasn’t the time for little Mulder to make a guest appearance.

“Us. Do you miss us?” she instantly felt the flush rise up, the pink tinging her cheeks, she wasn’t sure if that was what he meant, but at least it was out in the open now. She missed him so much during their time apart, she knew it would break her if he didn’t feel the same.

Mulder was taken aback, after she left him he was hurt, he didn’t think she would ever feel the same way about him again, it stunned him into silence. He didn’t know such a casual joke could turn into a conversation like this, but here he was, always underestimating himself. He noticed her shifting uncomfortably, looking clearly embarrassed by what she had said, that was when he realised she had actually stunned him into a silence and he should probably reply soon before the flush on her cheeks got any redder. He took a deep breath to collect himself before speaking, “Scully, of course I do, you know I do. It broke me when you left me like that. Without you I’ve got nothing, sure I have my X-Files back again but what I really want is you.”

Scully felt the tension leave her body in a wave, maybe for once they were actually on the same page. She felt pain about the fact she hurt him so deeply, but she planned to spend the rest of their lives making it up to him. Taking what felt like her hundredth deep calming breath of the evening, she turned to face him more directly, holding his face in her hands before tentatively kissing him for the first time in years. She felt his lips slowly move back against hers.

He kissed her back, he actually kissed her back! The relief Scully felt was enormous, he wanted this just as much as she did, she pulled back and looked into his eyes, he smiled back at her, a big infectious smile, and it was the type of smile she hadn’t seen since William was born. This time it was his turn to pull her in towards him, crashing their lips together more passionately than before.

Mulders mouth explored Scully’s with the vigour of new lovers, he wanted to remap her entire body, relearn her responses, to find out how she’s changed since the last time they shared a bed. He licked her bottom lip intently and she parted them slightly, allowing entrance for his probing tongue. As their tongues met and danced around each other his hands began to explore her waist and back, in the same way she had begun to do to him.

Scully moaned gently into his mouth as his tongue collided with hers, she broke the kiss briefly and the look of disappointment on Mulder’s face would have been hilarious, had the look of surprise and pure unadulterated lust, as she climbed over the couch turned her on more than she thought possible after such little contact. She used her leverage above him to deepen the kiss and he used the better position to cup her breasts giving them a gentle squeeze rejoicing as it caused her to let out a feral groan and thrust her hips into his already half hard cock.

Mulder began to slowly unbutton her tight white blouse and trailed his mouth down Scully’s neck leaving a few playful nips along the way, he began to kiss and suckle the flesh of the tops of her creamy white breasts as they were revealed to his hungry gaze. He finally managed to unbutton her blouse fully and almost tore it in his vigour to throw it to the floor, not wanting his hands to lose contact with her body, because he’d missed it too much.

Scully sighed audibly as Mulder’s hands grazed her nipples through he bra, she felt them hardening to stiff peaks as she began to slowly grind herself against his now straining erection, which was tenting in his pants. His dick bumped her clit, at just the right angle and at the same time he lowered his mouth to her fabric covered nipple and sucked, the moan she let out was enough to make Mulder have to close his eyes and use the entire of his willpower to not embarrass himself right in that moment and make a mess in the front of his jeans.

“Mulder, up now,” Scully said pulling away from him, “Take me upstairs to bed, as much as I want you to get me off right now I don’t think it’s a good idea for people of our age to be dry humping against a couch like horny teenagers for too long, the effect it would have on our backs in the morning is not worth it.”

“Sure thing G-Woman, you know I’d do anything for you” he pouted briefly but picked her up. For a guy in his mid-fifties he was still strong, Scully attributed it to the fact he had been working out before they became reinstated in the FBI. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, and briefly ground her hips against him before giving him another quick kiss.

Mulder was desperate to deepen the kiss however after years of this they had learnt it wasn’t the most effective way of navigating the stairs, so he just held her close and first aimed on getting her up to what used to be their shared bedroom.

Once they reached the bedroom Mulder set her down carefully and pulled her into a kiss, their previous passion from the couch returning. Scully started grabbing at Mulder’s shirt desperately, before pulling back, “Mulder, take this shirt off now, and the jeans then lay on the bed. I want to look at you,” he was briefly taken aback, the light hearted tone from earlier gone. He realised that his favourite ‘bedroom Scully’ had come out to play and he was more than happy to let her do whatever she wanted to him.

It had been so long since they last did this he almost forgot how displeased she looked when he took too long to obey her commands, it was only when she raised her perfectly manicured eyebrow at him that he realised he had been standing idle. He slowly pulled his t-shirt over his head and he saw Scully’s eyes rake over his topless chest hungrily, his cock was getting so hard it was becoming painful.

Next he unbuckled his belt and popped open the button on his jeans, he was eager to see the look on Scully’s face when she found out he still went commando under them like she asked him to not long after they first started having sex. He undid his fly and slowly shimmied his jeans down his thighs, looking into her eyes the whole time, his erection sprung forward and he was slightly concerned her eyes were going to bug out of her head. She looked his entire form up and down, slowing across his chest, his abs less defined than when they were both 18 years younger, but they were still defined nonetheless. Then her gaze stopped completely when her eyes reached ‘little Mulder’ who she had repeatedly reminded him for the entire time they were together that he was not little at all, but actually rather large. She took time to appreciate the way it looked, the vain running down the left side from base to tip, his slightly purple head already leaking some precum which she wanted so badly to taste. She could see the way his cock strained further and his balls tightened under her gaze, and she had to snap herself out of her reverie to remember that she had actually told him to do something.

“I told you to get on the bed once you were undressed,” she said taking on her previous commanding tone. His head cowered, like he was expecting punishment, however his erection never faltered.

He climbed onto the bed and laid down passively waiting for Scully to make the next move, she raked her eyes up and down his naked form again before she moved over to the bedside cabinet and rummaged around. Mulder had a feeling he knew what she was looking for but daren’t look at her in fear of disobeying what she had ask him to do. He decided instead to close his eyes and take a few deep breaths to stave off his painfully hard erection, and to try and calm down before what was inevitably coming next.

He didn’t hear her stand back up and move next to him, too busy focusing on keeping his hormones in check, he didn’t want to be out of the game before it had even begun. Mulder felt the snap of the leather around his wrists before he was even sure what was going on. They had purchased leather cuffs together after many long nights of searches on the internet a few times after they had first used the metal handcuffs, as much as he enjoyed the cool metal around his wrists it was difficult at work to explain where the marks they left had come from the next day. A few knowing glances from Skinner had made them decide to make the change. Mulder was thankful that he had left their collection of toys inside the bedside cabinet. It meant he could really let go, he didn’t need to tell Scully where things where so he could fully relax and let her take control.

“Mulder, you remember our safe word don’t you?” her voice broke the silence that had built between them, cutting through the tension in the air like a knife. He nodded his head but it wasn’t enough, “Mulder I need you to say it, I don’t want this unless I know that you know it is okay if you want it to stop.”

“Fowley,” he breathed out, when they had started this her name was the first thing that came to mind, he didn’t ever want to remember his time with her when he had Scully, he didn’t need to remember her.

“Good boy. Don’t forget it, if you want me to stop just say it,” this time he nodded again but she continued speaking, “Now Mulder, I’m going to take off this skirt and bra and get up there on that bed with you. Then you’re going to fuck me with your tongue, I hope you haven’t forgotten how.”

He turned his head so he could see her, she reached for the front clasp of her bra and once she had removed it and it fell to the floor she lifted her hands up to cup her breasts kneading them slightly before giving her nipples a quick tug. She managed to hold back her moan but Mulder saw the way she shivered, he couldn’t wait until his mouth was on her and he could taste how wet she was for him. Then she moved her hand around her back and undid the zip of her skirt before letting it pool onto the floor, he probably should have noticed when he carried her up the stairs that she wasn’t wearing any panties, but he was too overwhelmed that he finally had her in his arms again.

“Don’t worry Mulder I took them off whilst I was getting the things ready, you weren’t just being unobservant,” she smiled. She knew his panic face well and the thought of him not realising such an important detail had obviously sent him into a bit of a frenzy, it was supposed to be a nice surprise but she knew how his mind sometimes over thought this type of thing so was quick to reassure him that it was all okay.

Scully walked over towards the bed climbing next to his still body and she was certain she saw his cock pulse. She kissed him deeply on the mouth before straddling his chest and crawling up his body so her wet heat was just above his face out of his reach and her face was facing the headboard.

Mulder moaned, he only had memories of how heavenly she smelt and now here she was, right where he dreamt of having her again, where he’d spent many lonely nights thinking of her with only his right hand and the anonymous moans coming from the tapes that definitely weren’t his. He couldn’t see her face from this angle but he felt her eye roll at his moan, and she lowered herself down just far enough for the tip of his tongue to flick at her clit and it caused her to cry out.

He wanted so badly to reach up and pull her closer to his face so he could eat her with more vigour than he could at this angle, as he continued his light flicks at her clit she ground her hips, however still not getting closer to his face. He strained against the leather trying to get some leverage against her, but the attempts were pointless, unless he was un-cuffed they were going to be going at her pace, not that he minded too much.

It was then that Scully decided to lower her face so he could reach her fully and as soon as he could he licked her in long swipes, gathering her wetness and spreading it around, tasting her, her flavour now less sweet than it used to be but just as delicious. If he could survive purely off of eating Scully’s pussy it would be a diet he would be happy to stick to. However he wanted more, he wanted to feel her all around him, on his fingers, his cock, he wanted to consume her, be consumed by her.

“Ugh Scully,” he moaned into her heated flesh spreading his tongue over her labia and taking a long lick before sucking her clit into his mouth and releasing it with a popping sound. The action caused her to moan, the deeper kind of moan she released when she was beginning to get desperate, he was sure he knew all of her sounds and how to get her to make every single one of them.

“Mulder, did I say you could use your mouth to speak when there is a far more important task at hand?” she lowered her dripping centre back down to his eager tongue and as she felt his muscle begin to spread her folds when she heard him straining against the cuffs on the bed, this is why the metal always gave him so many bruises, he found it very hard to keep still.

Mulder moaned into her flesh the sounds sending vibrations straight to her clit, “Scully, please, you know how much better I can get you off with my hands added into the mix,” his words were distorted as her hips thrust her cunt harder against his face, riding it for the first time in so many years.

“What did I-,” she broke off trying to hold back another moan she couldn’t let him know how far gone she was already, “-just say. Be a good boy, use your mouth for what I asked you to do.”

She felt his tongue plunge into her and take a deep swipe filling his mouth with her heady flavour, he thrust his tongue a few times before pulling away slightly and licking from her perineum straight to her clit. This made Scully shudder and her body lurched forward as she grabbed onto the head board, trying to hold back her moan. It was getting difficult to hold back, although at this point she thought it was beyond the point of worrying about, he could probably taste how close she was anyway. “That’s it Mulder, good boy, you know how much I always liked it when we fucked like this, you know how wet I got… how wet I still get, fuck, Mulder it’s all for you, I want you to take it, your mouth, Mulder I need it, I need you.”

Mulder thrust his tongue back inside of her, thrusting in and out with vigour, he could feel her walls clench around his muscle as her sentence broke off into a stream of moans and curses, the fact that even after almost 20 years he could still make her make those noises sent a thrill through his body centring itself straight at his cock. He moaned again and the thought of how his moans must feel to Scully landing directly across her wet clit, it caused his dick to get painfully harder. He forgot how much it turned him on to be handcuffed by Scully, for her to use him solely for her pleasure, he knew unless he didn’t get himself under control soon all it would take would be her eyes on his dick and he’d have the most intense orgasm of his life, he could already feel the precum leaking from his aching tip, he was painfully hard and he thrust his hips into the air trying to find some non-existent friction to soothe the ache.

Scully’s moans started to increase in volume, she had always been loud and when she got like this he knew she was close. She was grinding into him with so much force it was causing the bed to shake, he was glad they no longer had to worry about the noise disturbing the neighbours as they were the only people around for miles.

All Scully needed was the slightest touch to her clit and she would be gone, straight over the edge and into the blissful oblivion that Mulder had sent her to so many times before, so when he finally withdrew his tongue and sucked her clit directly into his mouth she fell off the edge, the orgasm starting in her toes and spreading like a warm fire throughout her entire body. She screamed, shaking against him and her hips thrust so hard against him for a moment he was concerned she was going to break his nose. The waves continued for several moments and he continued to suck and lick wanting to push her over the edge again.

For Scully the second orgasm was always more intense, and when it hit she saw stars. The sensation so strong all she could do was let out a silent scream her body convulsing so hard her knuckles turned white against the head board as she held on for leverage. She was aware of Mulder licking her through the orgasm trying to bring her down gently, but it felt like she was a live wire all her nerve endings sending sparks into the air around them.

Once the shaking subsided Mulder stopped his ministrations completely letting her catch her breath, he could feel his dopey smile spreading across his cheeks, there was nothing like bringing Scully off with just his mouth, it always left him grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

It was only when she moved down his body until she was straddling his hips did he remember just how achingly hard he was. Scully bent down to kiss him tasting her tangy flavour combined with the taste of his mouth. It was heavenly.

She pulled back from the kiss stroking his hair gently and leaning to whisper in his ear, “Good boy Mulder, I’d almost forgotten how good you are at that,” she felt his hard cock twitching against her, she knew it wouldn’t take long for him to finish once she paid the poor thing any attention, “Now Mulder, as you know good boys get very nice rewards and you’ve been a very, very good boy,” she flicked her tongue out to lick at his earlobe and his moan was a half growl, he wanted to be inside of her so badly.

Scully sat up then, raising her hips above him, grabbing his cock guiding him towards her entrance and she lowered herself onto it slowly, it was too much for Mulder and he thrust upwards bottoming out inside of her. She thrust her hips riding him up and down up and down, and he met her hips thrust for thrust.

Together they set a rhythm that only years of practice can master, however, although the position meant Mulder’s throbbing cock brushed delightfully up against her g-spot she didn’t think she would be able to cum like this. However, it was okay, she didn’t need it and this was Mulder’s reward for being good and pleasing her.

Scully knew Mulder was close from the way his breathing turned into a series of little grunts and the occasional whimper and although they hadn’t been going at it long she knew it wouldn’t take much more for him to topple over the edge into the oblivion she had visited earlier on in their evening. He was beginning to thrust more erratically and she let out a little moan, making him moan like that sent a fresh surge of wetness between her thighs.

As Scully moaned Mulder felt her already tight walls contract around his erection almost painfully and that was all it took, he was shooting his seed into her and it felt amazing, he didn’t ever think he had had an orgasm that powerful before. Suddenly he felt her walls contact more, Scully’s own orgasm taking her by surprise, she didn’t think she could cum like this but the look on his face as he grunted out his pleasure sent her along with him. It wasn’t as intense as her previous orgasms but it was still enjoyable, her walls contracting and milking his slowly softening dick.

She collapsed down onto his chest as they both came down from their respective highs and reached up his body to un-do the snaps on the leather cuffs one wrist at a time. Then she took each wrist and gave it a gentle kiss before massaging his arms, secretly revelling in the muscles still there and also to help get his blood circulating down into his fingertips again.

Once she was done with the massaging she looked up into his eyes and saw him gazing at her lovingly. She leant up and captured his lips with hers, brushing her hand up and pushing his sweaty hair out of his face. She deepened their kiss briefly before rolling off of him feeling their sweat soaked skin peel away from each other.

Scully got up to walk over to the connecting bathroom to get a washcloth to clean up. What she really wanted was a long shower, however she knew Mulder was too spent to join her and he liked to cuddle her after, hold her in his arms whilst they slept, so she settled for the washcloth instead. She used the bathroom and cleaned herself up before taking the cloth to Mulder who followed suit.

Once they were both cleaned up they crawled underneath the covers snuggling together and lazily kissing each other as if they had never stopped doing this. After a while she turned around, turning off the lamp to sleep and he snuggled up behind her, their bodies moulding back together perfectly the way it should have always been.

When Scully thinks that Mulder has finally drifted off she speaks softly, “I missed it too,” she smiles into dark and still room.

“Missed what?” she felt Mulder’s breath against the back of her neck, his post sex gravelly sleep filled voice sending a shiver down her spine.

“Us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, please leave kudos and reviews. Maybe if I get a confidence boost I will write some more stuff for this fandom.


End file.
